


Don't Forget

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: Kara isn't okay after the death of a loved one and everyone pretends not to notice.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Don't Forget

"When was the last time you had a good nights sleep, Kara?"

"Uh..."

"Well that answers that I guess. Kara you need to take better care of yourself...you're gonna get burnt out if you keep this up."

"I know Alex...I...just don't know what else to do. When I close my eyes all I see is...the blood."

"I know, Kara...try to get some sleep tonight okay?"

"Okay...um...I gotta go...I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, love you bye."

"Love you bye."

Kara hung up the phone and set it on the coffee table in front of her. She got up from the couch and went to her bedroom. She laid on her side of the bed under the covers and stared at the bathroom door hoping that this was all some sort of sick joke and Lena would walk through the door at any second, but just like every other time she did it nothing happened. Tears welled up in her eyes, _no_ , she told herself, _I promised myself I wouldn't cry myself to sleep again tonight._ Despite her self-promises the inevitable happened and soon exhaustion got the better of her. 

_"Lena! Lena! You're gonna be okay. Hold on. If I could just stop the bleeding-"_

_"K-kara...shhhh...it's okay, t-this was supposed t-o h-happen."_

_"No, no I can fix this we can get you to the DEO and you'll be fine. You'll be fine, you'll see," Kara held a bleeding Lena close to her, tears welling up in her eyes._

_Lena struggled to breath but continued talking anyway,_ _"K-kara you and I b-both know I won't make it. List-en to m-me I love you Kara Zor-El don't you ever forget that. Also get r-rid of that hideous rug m-mother got it for me a-and I've always hated it."_

_"Okay, love," Kara chuckled a bit through the tears that were now streaming down her face._

_"Kara y-you are my hero."_

Kara woke with a start, sweating, tears streaming down her face. She rolled over and pulled Lena's pillow into her chest wanting with every cell in her body to wake up from the nightmare of her unfortunate reality. She'd had the same dream over and over, every time waking up sweating and crying. She never thought she could get dark circles under her eyes but the lack of sleep had proven her wrong. She decided to get up knowing going back to sleep was not an option. She made tea, Lena's favorite tea and started reading her favorite book again. Somehow doing things that Lena did so often made her feel closer to her.

She sat down in the cushioned arm chair in the living room and it moved backward slightly as she did. Since she'd gotten rid of the rug everything moved when her clumsy self bumped into it, she thought about getting a new one but couldn't bring herself to do it. Lena had always been the one with the since of style and interest in that sort of thing, she laughed at the memories of shopping with Lena for the furniture they bought when they'd moved in together.

_"Kara we're getting a new bed whether you like it or not," Lena told her in no nonsense tone._

_"But Lena the bed you have is fine we don't need a new one," Kara tried, and failed, to convince her girlfriend._

_"Kara this is non-negotiable," Lena countered upping her tone to CEO mode._

_Kara's jaw dropped finding the CEO tone very hot but really wanting win the argument, she found she had no words to say and shook her head with a smile,_ _"Fine."_

_"That's better," Lena smiled and opened her laptop. With a seductive smile she turned back to Kara, "If I'd known that all I had to do was pull that tone to win I could've won so many more of our little arguments."_

_"Damn...I have a feeling you're gonna use it more often."_

_Lena looked over with a seductive smile, "Yep, the secrets out, now I can use it against you."_

A smile came to her lips at the memory fading quickly as the scene of her death replaced it. Kara sipped her tea and read the book until the sun came up. She slowly got ready for work and left her apartment. Everyday she walked to and from work, the route always seemed to remind her of something every time, but then again everything reminded her of Lena. Life after Lena's death was glorified torture, being Supergirl was harder than it had ever been so she wore the suit less and less.

It had only been a month after the accident when she had the idea. She'd been on her way to work when it came to her, she quickly turned around and went home and wrote a note for Alex to find when she fond out that Kara hadn't shown up to work. She threw on the suit and flew out the window, she needed to get away to the fortress somewhere where there were no distractions.

Kara came back to National City after 2 weeks and felt better but nothing was the same without Lena. Colors seemed duller, food was mostly bland, even her since of smell seemed to dull. The only good thing was that she seemed to be sleeping longer but it sort of bitter sweet knowing she was in the same dream longer. One night she was sitting around thinking about Lena, like she always did, but this particular memory was when they'd spent a weekend in Italy but as she tried to recall the moment she realized she didn't remember how Lena sounded. Alarm bells went off in her brain and panic set in, with the panic came the tears. She cried herself to sleep having a different dream than normal.

_She opened her eyes to the sun streaming into the bedroom, she looked around and froze when she saw Lena in the bed beside her. She reached out to touch her but as she did so Lena rolled over and smiled sleepily. Kara pulled her close wanting to savor every second she could._

_"I know you're not really here," Kara whispered moving a piece of hair out of Lena's face tucking it behind her ear._

_"You're right but don't ruin the moment," Lena told her scooting in a bit closer._

_"Lena I'm scared...I don't want to forget. I don't want to forget the way your voice sounds or the color of your eyes...none of it. I want to hold on to every memory," Kara's voice quivered as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Kara, you won't forget the moments, maybe the details but it only means you're healing. You can't keep going on like this, you're gonna hurt yourself," Lena wiped a tear from Kara's cheek, "There was nothing you could have done. This would've happened either way don't beat yourself up. You can't save everyone, Kara."_

_"What if I don't want to heal."_

_"Kara, don't say that. I want you to be happy and you can't be happy if you're thinking about me all the time."_

_"I miss you so much, Lena. Whenever I close my eyes all I see is that day and how I couldn't-," Kara couldn't finish her sentence._

_"Love, you need to know I don't blame you for what happened. There was absolutely nothing you could've done differently," Lena placed a gentle kiss on Kara's forehead._

Kara opened her eyes for real this time and saw the sun shining into the bedroom, she felt lighter and well rested, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Time went on and it hurt less and less. Lena appeared to her in more dreams whenever she needed her and that was enough for Kara.


End file.
